The spin rate and "feel" of a golf ball are particularly important aspects to consider when selecting a golf ball for play. A golf ball with the capacity to obtain a high rate of spin allows a skilled golfer the opportunity to maximize control over the ball. This is particularly beneficial when hitting a shot on an approach to the green.
Golfers have traditionally judged the softness of a ball by the sound of the ball as it is hit with a club. Soft golf balls tend to have a low frequency sound when struck with a club. This sound is associated with a soft feel and thus is desirable to a skilled golfer.
Balata covered wound golf balls are known for their soft feel and high spin rate potential. However, balata covered balls suffer from the drawback of low durability. Even in normal use, the balata covering can become cut and scuffed, making the ball unsuitable for further play. Furthermore, the coefficient of restitution of wound balls is reduced by low temperatures.
The problems associated with balata covered balls have resulted in the widespread use of durable ionomeric resins as golf ball covers. However, balls made with ionomer resin covers typically have PGA compression ratings in the range of 90-100. Those familiar with golf ball technology and manufacture will recognize that golf balls with PGA compression ratings in this range are considered to be somewhat harder than conventional balata covered balls. It would be useful to develop a golf ball having a durable cover which has the sound and feel of a balata covered wound ball.